Tardy
by phayte1978
Summary: Day one for BNHA FLUFF WEEK - Prompt TIME - Present Mic is always late and it drives Aizawa out of his mind. Only when Aizawa finally broke down and offered to go out with him- but only if he was on time- Present Mic tried really hard…


Aizawa sat in class, glaring at his homework he was waiting to turn in. The announcements had already begun and he watched as his classmates where all at each other's desk ignoring them. Turning his head, he noticed the desk next to him empty. A sigh and he turned back to stare off as he watched the clock move.

More minutes went by and the announcements had stopped. Aizawa knew any moment the teacher would walk in, and the desk next to him-

"Oi! Here I come!" an overly loud, all to cheery voice sang as a Hizashi came flying through the class, plopping down in his seat so hard his desk slid and slammed into Aizawa's.

Every damn morning. The same thing.

"You're late," Aizawa said.

"Fashionably late!" Hizashi said, big grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Aizawa pushed Hizashi's desk away from his and straightened his papers he had set up neatly.

"You really need to lighten up!" Hizashi said, wagging his finger.

"I am light enough, thank you," Aizawa said.

"Uh huh," Hizashi hummed, then the teacher came in and the class grew quiet.

A hand reaching over at his desk, and Hizashi was grabbing his papers, pulling them to his desk, quickly copying the answers to the math homework. Rolling his eyes and sighing once more, Aizawa had half a thought to take them all back, but he knew it would cause a scene.

He had no idea what the hell was with Hizashi. He had an amazing quirk, but he took nothing seriously. Always late, and never prepared. After they turned in their homework, it was time to work on the next assignment.

"Hey! Shouta!" Hizashi whispered- though his whisper was more so just a loud voice. "Can I borrow a pencil? Oh! And some paper?!"

"I expect all my students to come here prepared," the teacher said. "Maybe you should take note of what your friend next to you is doing."

"Oh, I take his notes all the time!" Hizashi giggled- Aizawa just face palmed.

* * *

The end of class and Aizawa was packing his bag. He wanted to get home and take a nap. Class always did stress him out and make him tired.

"Yo! Shouta man!" Hizashi called out, then ran over and took him by the arm. "Let's go grab some ice cream!"

"No thanks," Aizawa said, shaking from his grip. "Going home."

"Oh don't be so lame!" Hizashi said. "What is it going to take for you to go out with me after school?"

Aizawa stood there, his eyebrow raised as he stared at his flamboyant friend. He could see Hizashi's eyes were sincere, and that he was serious.

"Why do I feel this is more than ice cream to you?" Aizawa asked.

"Only because it would be!" Hizashi exclaimed.

A sigh and Aizawa shook his head. "Fine, be on time to class for the rest of the week. If you can do that then we will go get ice cream."

It was Tuesday and Aizawa knew there was no way in hell that Hizashi was going to be on time for three days in a row- this was an easy win.

"You mean it?!" Hizashi asked, his voice now almost at screaming level.

"And have your own homework done," he added.

"Then we will go out on a date?" Hizashi asked, hearts practically falling from his eyes.

"We will get ice cream then, yes," Aizawa said, turning and walking away.

"Oh be still my heart!" Hizashi said, holding his chest.

* * *

Wednesday morning and as Aizawa walked the hallways, a blond blur went sprinting by him. What the hell? Blinking his eyes, he saw the gaudy clothing and overly done hair.

There was no way.

Making it to class, sure enough, Hizashi was scooting his desk away from where it knocked into his. A sigh and Aizawa shook his head. He couldn't believe Hizashi was on time- and even beat him to class.

Going to his desk, he even saw where Hizashi had his own pencil- and homework.

"First day! And on time!" Hizashi said.

"The world must be ending," Aizawa said.

"Or… Maybe I just really want that date," Hizashi said, smiling over at him.

* * *

Thursday- the same thing. Aizawa was outside of the school this time when the blond blur ran by him- laughing and calling out good morning. Shaking his head, he glanced at his watch. Hizashi was even early today. He was not playing around at all.

Did he really want to date him that badly? It made no sense to him. Every year they had been stuck in the same class- and he was just always around. An annoyance Aizawa put up with. Walking slowly to class, he saw Hizashi sitting with perfect posture as he smiled at the door.

"Beat ya, Shouta dude!" Hizashi said, then gave him finger guns.

"Why is this my life?" Aizawa mumble to himself.

* * *

It was Friday and Aizawa sighed as he walked into school, just knowing at the end of the day meant having ice cream with Hizashi. It wasn't that they had never hung out- sometimes Hizashi would follow him home and then be loud all evening- disturbing his evening nap. Either way, as Aizawa came to grips to what his afternoon would be, he was surprised that Hizashi wasn't already there.

It was like a pit in his stomach as he took his seat, wondering why he felt this way. Aizawa even found himself staring up at the clock, watching as the minutes ticked by. Was he hoping Hizashi would make in time? Was he even looking forward to having ice cream after school?

The bell rang and Aizawa looked at the desk next to him, still empty.

Announcements started and Aizawa sunk down in his seat. He had played it off so well that he didn't care or want this, but at the same time- he felt slightly let down. Gathering his homework, he stared at his papers and felt a light breeze on his arm.

Looking over, he saw Hizashi quietly take his seat, his face not full of light and laughter that it was every morning.

"Sorry," Hizashi mumbled. "I got halfway here and realized I left my math book on my desk from doing the homework last night."

Aizawa just blinked. Had Hizashi really tried? He saw as Hizashi took out his papers, and was quieter than usual.

Was he really that upset? Aizawa shook his head. They were both disappointed in some way and Aizawa was not used to feeling this way. He looked over at Hizashi, wanting to say something- but he didn't know what to say. As the teacher walked in, both sat quietly as class started.

* * *

The final bell and Aizawa went to gather his bag. The weekend was finally here and he could sleep all weekend.

"So um… sorry about today," Hizashi said, running his hands through his hair and staring down at his feet. "But um… if you still want to get that ice cream… it doesn't have to be a date or anything…"

Aizawa noticed how pink his cheeks where as he talked, and how his voice was still quiet, even for Hizashi. Tossing his bag over his shoulder, Aizawa walked forward, taking Hizashi's hand.

"C'mon," Aizawa said, "take me on this… date."

Hizashi gasped and looked down where their hands were joined. "You… you mean that?" Hizashi asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Aizawa said.

Hizashi laughed- very loudly, and Aizawa groaned. He was becoming soft and he wasn't sure just how much liked it. But he knew one thing, he did kind of liked this loud mouth blond holding his hand.

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
